


Random stories

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Idk just typing, Multi, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just typing random stories so I won’t be bored. Might have a bunch of grammatical mistakes.
Kudos: 1





	Random stories

**Author's Note:**

> M/M  
> Characters: Jon and Frank.  
> First person

*>Jon’s POV<*

I prefer to be alone. But there is always someone who bothers me: Frank. He was a tall, strongly built, and [sadly] handsome. He was the talk of the school; popular throughout his years at high school. I might have a slight crush on this man; just a slight that I ended up at this “end of the school year party”. Frank somehow talked me into this party, that I would gladly avoid at all cost. The girls In their exposed clothing and heavy makeup, guys trying to get a girl and being guys, cliché isn’t it?

I stayed at the far part of the party, trying to stay out of the spot light. This house was huge, and I could hear a couple of giggles coming from a room I was standing next to.It was silent, then some loud moans. I groaned and moved into a new destination. I avoided the drink altogether, I didn’t know what was in the drink, so I try not to risk it, not even water; maybe tap water is okay. 

Soon after I moved, I was pushed into a lit area. There I saw, the last person I wanted to see at this party: Frank. Then I heard everyone chant: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

I stood there confused, looking around me, but their wasn’t anyone in sight, except me and Frank! I stared at Frank.

“Haha, I think I’m at the wrong place,” I awkwardly laughed.

Frank grinned, “I highly doubt that, it’s just me and you dude!” I stood there flabbergasted. Everyone chanted the thing over and over: “kiss!”. 

“Come on Jon, they’re waiting for the action,” Franked moved closer and his mouth next to my ear. I could hear his deep breath, it made me blushed. 

“Is this your first... kiss?” Frank whispered with his angelic deep voice. I blushed a deep scarlet and Frank chuckled. He backed away and said, “You can chicken out anytime you want, dude”. Soon everyone chanted: “Chicken!”.

It was a solid minute, and I walked towards Frank. 

“Fine, We’ll kiss,” I quietly said. Frank smirked with his handsome face. And he walked towards me and bend over, face to face. I was kinda jealous of his height, he was a foot taller than me, him sitting at a 6’6’. His glittery diamond eyes, stared at mine. 

I closed my eyes, and I felt hot lips attached to mine. I felt his tongue plunging into my mouth and dominating my tongue. I felt drool escaping my mouth, and quiet moans... moans?? It was coming from me. I could feel Frank form a smile. We kissed for a solid 20 second until I push myself away, gasping for air.

“There ladies and gentlemen! Jon and I are in a relationship,” Frank smiled. My eyes were gaping wide, as everyone clapped their hands and congratulating me and Frank.

“Wh-what! We’re dating?” I quivered.

“Of course,” Frank smirked with his handsome face.


End file.
